Luke Stokkart
Main Plot Outline Luke Stokkart ( ルーク・スタッカート , Rūku Sutakkāto'' ) is a member of the Taboo Breaker Pursuit Squad, an organization ordered by Sion to keep surveillance on Ryner during his journey. He is a very skilled fighter and is a good cook. Luke respects and concerns for his Captain, Milk Callaud. Luke is also a master in magic trap where he uses his magic in forms of trap. In fact, Luke is so skilled to the extent that he easily defeated Miran Froaude (albeit with the use of the Rule Fragment Latsel Thread which he picked up after Ryner accidentally left it behind). Luke serves Sion with loyalty and has concerns for Ryner, informing him at a time that a paper has been issued ordering Ryner's assassination in the territory of Roland. This causes Ryner's temporary escape/disappearance. , Lach, Lear Rinkal and squad captain Milk Callaud.]] He bears a resemblance to Sion Astal but is not him. He sits with 4 other characters in episode 7 and is the last of them to be referred to by name. Background Based on OKYD’s Vol. 1 Chapter 2 “Red Steel” Luke was a young boy when he met Claugh during an experiment. He decided that he was the strongest in the group of children, so he decided to help Claugh. Their story continues in OKYD’s Vol. 2 Chapter 1. Although Claugh’s left shoulder has been badly burned by the Homura spell, they defeat the raven and survive. However, Claugh realizes something is amiss. Luke tells him he had planned to kill all the witnesses (the children) and escape himself. Claugh asks him to include him in the group too, but Luke refuses apologetically preparing to kill him. Nevertheless, Claugh tricks Luke because he had prepared a plan in advance—the defeated fire raven is reborn. Luke, shocked, knows that if Claugh doesn’t absorb it, they’ll both be killed. He yells that 3000 people had already been sacrificed for this experiment, but Claugh is confident that he’ll succeed, and he does. Luke comprehends that Claugh’s body has a high resistance to curses; if he stays here, they will continue to experiment on him, and he’ll definitely die. Luke also adds that Claugh has a better chance for killing Count Emirel and getting revenge. Nonetheless, Claugh tells him he’ll stay and get stronger. Claugh informs Luke that he knows that his pure white hair is an aftereffect of the worst kind of experiment—a magic circle was buried into his brain, making him incredibly smart. Luke can’t believe that Claugh knew about him. They decide to hold a competition to see who will get strong enough to kill Count Emirel first. Once they’ve decided this, Luke escapes. Luke and Claugh are reunited when they are both seventeen years old. Luke has started working for Rahel Miller, but he still has a low rank in the military. He asks Claugh to join them. They acknowledge that in their own way, they have been getting revenge against the world and trying to change the country. They also concede that their competition is still going on since Emirel isn’t dead yet. Claugh immediately sets out to kill him. Luke is left standing alone in the room. Appearance “White hair that suffered from a deficiency in pigmentation, and a clear, calm expression even amidst this hellish situation.” (OKYD Vol. 2 Chapter 1 “A Flash of Red and White”) “That ability (to remain calm) could possibly even override the Crimson Fingered Claugh Klom. Of course, on the matter of fighting ability, he was in the disadvantage. But, he had the ability to remain calm no matter the situation… Assessing the enemy’s strength, finding the solution to success under various circumstances. These fortes were not common. From this point, no matter how special Milk Callaud was, she could not compare to Luke. Luke was a kind of genius. But… He had become Milk’s assistant willingly. After coming into contact with Milk, he immediately lost his composure. And had become very melodramatic. Now Luke’s face had an expression as if he were looking at his beloved child, a completely unprincipled look…” (DYD Vol. 4, from BTT) Quotes *Each quote is numbered so that conversations can be grouped together '''From OKYD Vol. 2 Chapter 1' 1.To a young Claugh: "It's all right. You'll think afterwards that there was great merit in helping me. Now then, protect me. With all your strength, put your life on the line to protect me. And if you do, I'll overcome this situation." 2,After Claugh tells him his name: "Yes. I'm happy. With this, I'll remember the name of the hero who dies saving me." 3.After Claugh accuses him: "Uwa, what amazing killing intent. Even though you can barely move on top of that, your gaze isn't wavering at all. Despite that it wouldn't be strange to let your guard down once the fire raven monster disappeared, you began to suspect me immediately after? That's just a bit troubling. This is my mistake. The person I asked to be my protector wasn't supposed to be this competent..." 4. After explaining things to Claugh: "If I could, I would've liked to save everyone, but right now, my power isn't enough for that. After all, even if everyone were to escape, we'd immediately be killed by pursuers, right?" 5. After Claugh saves them both: "Uwaa... uwaa, what's this? This... what is this? The plan I spent so long working on was turned upside down by such a foolish method without any consideration... After wracking my brain each day as much as I did, I feel like quite the idiot now, you know." 6. Asking Claugh to escape: "But I don't want to allow that. And if it's you, I believe you're capable enough to be my replacement. No, as you're far superior to me, if it's you, who took in that fire raven and holds the vessel of a powerful curse... I believe you could accomplish what I desire more easily than me, so... in that case, to keep you alive and let you escape—that's what I want." 7. After Claugh tells him he’s staying: "But that fool is frightening. A frightening fool who pierced through my carefully prepared plans. And if somehow, by any chance, you can truly become a monster who will bring this institute down, then you're frightening... Well, even if I say that, the odds are low." 8. To Claugh before escaping: "We'll see about that. Well, for the time being, for the sake of our competition, please survive." 9. Meeting Claugh again after twelve years: "Wah, scary. You truly are frighteningly strong. Well, to survive in this hell, you've once again overturned my expectations." 1. Luke: “I say Miller-senpai, you’re quite willing to stand by and watch others suffer. Haven’t you seen the report that I wrote? It’s obvious, that man called Ryner Lute is not suitable for Captain Milk? Captain Milk should be suited to a more warm, hardworking, serious…Or Sion-san? That person looks like a good person, but in reality he also likes to mess with others… Next time that I will submit a report on this matter, Major General Miller, you will have to help me hand it in to him then. For Captain Milk, having a romantic relationship now is too early.” (DYD Vol. 4) 2. Luke to himself: “A vacation… If a vacation disrupts our pace in life, it wouldn’t be a good thing for a child… This is a difficulty. I have to go and discuss with Lear and the others, we have to come up with a plan that can let Captain Milk have fun and benefit her at the same time… That means, it’ll be best to have a camp…” (DYD Vol.4) {Based on Baka-Tsuki Translations} Trivia • Luke shares the same last name with Rei Stokkart—however, they are not siblings; they are just survivors from the same experiment. (OKYD Vol. 1 Chapter 2) • Luke is the oldest at 25 in the current Taboo Breaker Pursuit Squad • Luke’s pure white hair is an aftereffect of the worst kind of experiment—a magic circle was buried into his brain, making him incredibly smart. • Luke along with Calne and Claugh is among the people who were formerly part of Count Emirel’s experiments. • He addresses Ferris, Ryner, and Sion with –san although they are younger than him. • As a child he used –boku when he addressed himself. Now he uses the more formal –watashi. • Although Claugh and Luke are the same age, Luke claims he’s older because of his mental age and therefore should be treated accordingly by Claugh. • Claugh thinks Luke’s jokes are stupid, although Luke comments that he knows Claugh wants to laugh. • Miller thinks Luke has become annoying-acting like a doting parent-towards Captain Milk Callaud. Miller feels the other three (Lach, Moe, and Lear) are under her spell as well. (DYD Vol. 4) • From the younger generation, Miller has known Luke the longest. (DYD Vol. 4) • Miller notes that before Luke was always smiling (usually a fake smile); now he has started expressing himself more (DYD Vol. 4) • Miller thinks that Luke’s strongest point is his complete calmness in battle; however, he loses to Claugh in terms of fighting ability • Luke is extremely angry at the way the Callauds treated Milk, even more so because Milk doesn’t share his anger; rather, she loves her adopted family (DYD Vol. 4) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Roland Category:Taboo Breaker Pursuit Squadron